


In The Cupboard

by lashtonspenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Closeted Relationship, Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are in a closeted relationship, Harry is a weak boy and Louis the cool and popular jock</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Cupboard

Louis intwined his fingers with Harry;s  
"I wish everyday could be like this, even at school" Louis mumbled  
"It's for your own good Lou" Harry said  
"Why, I love you and want the world to know" Louis stated  
"You know why, you have a reputation" Harry said  
"I don't care, I won't sit here and watch you get bullied by my 'mates'" Louis said  
Louis kissed Harry on the cheek, and fumbled with his hair,  
"I love you Lou" Harry said  
"I love you too" Louis said kissing him on the lips softly this time.  
Harry smiled as they snuggled into eachother, there bodies fitting into one another.

Harry's phone went off, it was his mum, she was waiting outside  
"I gotta go" Harry said  
"So early?" Louis asked  
"Yeah my mums outside" Harry said  
Louis kissed Harry pulling him in for a goodbye hug  
"Stay safe, I love you" Louis said  
Harry smiled while picking up his bag  
"You too"  
As Harry walked out the door some guys from school spotted him,  
They were amazed of him coming out of Louis'   
"What the fuck is he doing in there?" Acacia said  
"Being a faggot and annoying our best mate" Luke commented  
"We'll get him tomorrow, how dare he talk to Louis he isn't one of us so he can go fuck himself" Saskia added  
As Harry walked past he heard people hurl abuse at him  
"Faggot"  
"Gay Cunt"  
"Go back to your daddy"  
A tear fell down Harrys cheek,  
Louis looked out the window, he had to stop himself going out there and beating the shit out of those bully's but he knew he couldn't because they were his friends, and Harry wouldn't want that.

As Harry got home he went on his phone and found 10 texts

-Acacia-  
-7;50-  
Fucking faggot, go rott in hell 

-Luke-  
-7:51-  
Gay Prick

And 8 others just like it, but one was from Louis  
-Louis<3-  
-7:49-  
Hey Beautiful :3

"Hey Gorgeous" He texted back  
Harry chuckled to himself for he was dating the coolest most popular boy in the school and there was them trying to put him down  
His phone beeped again

-Louis<3-  
-7:52-  
How are you? I love you and just wish you'd let me tell everybody <3

Harry smiled  
"It's for your own good"

The boys both went to bed, 

 

When the alarm clock woke them up Harry rolled out of bed,  
"Ugh" he grunted, he landed on his phone which slightly hurt his back,

Louis also woke up tired, he got changed and had breakfast ready for his day, he had something planned  
Something very special.

As he left to get the bus he met Harry at the bus stop, he whispered something in his ear as they were the only ones there,, he hugged him from behind and kissed his neck muttering the words "good morning sweetie"  
Harry smiled as people approached he immediatley walked away from Louis,  
As the bus pulled up Louis sat at the back with Acacia and Luke, He invited Harry up and Harry went at sat next to him, Acacia screwed her face up,   
"Problem?" Louis asked  
"No" She shook her head  
"Good" Louis replied

As they got to school Louis stood near Harry all day, his friends started to act weird, when Louis went to the bathroom they chucked Harry on the floor and beat him up, his nose bled and a tear ran down his cheek  
He didn't scream, he was used to it  
"Fucking wimp" Acacia shouted,  
Louis walked out the bathroom, he couldn't bare what he saw,   
He pushed past them and went down to Harry and kissed him, he then wiped his tear with his thumb and comforted him, he hugged him tight and helped him up,  
He then walked past everyone else ignoring what they thought,  
"Why'd you do that?" Harry asked  
"I couldn't bare it I love you and I don't care who knows" Louis said  
Harry smiled, he grabbed Louis hand and looked into his eyes  
"You say the sweetest things Tomlinson" He winked  
and Louis laughed  
They walked out of school holding hands, this had been a decision Louis would never regret.


End file.
